


Just Another Manic Monday

by ksdene



Series: Washington For America [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is manic and it worries everyone, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campaign AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksdene/pseuds/ksdene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Alexander Hamilton was an endless whirlwind of energy, but sometimes that whirlwind turned into a full blown hurricane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the presidential campaign AU no one asked for. Timeline wise everyone is the same age as they were during the war, just working as campaign staffers. Why a bunch of kids fresh out of undergrad are heading up a presidential campaign communications staff is either a topic for another fic or can be left to your imagination.  
> As of the beginning of the fic Hamilton is yet to be diagnosed, but will have one by the end.  
> This is primarily based on my own experiences with bipolar disorder and mania, so forgive me if it's not what you would categorize as typical mania, because typical mania doesn't really exist. Edits made: 6/27/16

Everyone knew Alexander Hamilton was a whirlwind of energy, of that there was no doubt, and every once in a while he’d go from a heavy breeze to a full on hurricane. Which is why, of course, it was rarely a surprise to anyone that he was the first person back in the office after the weekend. No, the fact that he was already there writing was not a surprise, nor the fact that his desk was a disaster area. No, none of that was surprising. What was surprising was the sheer speed at which he was working and the fact that he had already relocated the office coffee pot to his office (why he didn’t buy one for himself, none of the other staffers would ever know), indicating that he’d been there, by Aaron Burr’s estimates, since four am at the latest. Aaron, had seen this far too many times before; they’d been roommates their freshman year of college, and knew it was better to stay far out of what he privately referred to as the “eyewall of Hurricane Alexander” until the storm had passed. It wasn’t until Alexander had finally emerged from his office (though the word office was a loose term, considering the old warehouse they were using as campaign headquarters didn’t actually have any real office space) with a stack of papers and a jittery energy, however, that anyone’s concerns found validity.

 

“We’re out of coffee.” Alexander handed the papers off to John Laurens, who nearly dropped them, not anticipating the sudden occupation of his hands. “They’re good right? Go ahead tell me they’re fantastic, I’ll wait.” He grinned widely.

 

“Alexander half of these speeches aren’t set for another three weeks when did you get them done?” John looked over Alexander, who was looking more disheveled than he normally was after a writing marathon, his hair a mess, tie untied, a coffee stain on his pants, and shirt half tucked. It half looked like he’d gotten dressed while running out the door.

 

“Started Saturday night, I had an idea for promoting those energy projects we’ve been talking about, which lead to the bit on economic growth, which lead to the speech on health care reform, which lead to-” John struggled to keep up with Alexander’s train of thought and look through the papers at the same time.

 

“Woah woah Alex, you didn’t come into the office Saturday night did you?” John looked at the younger man worriedly.

 

“Well I needed my notes on soy based diesel.”

 

“You didn’t sleep in the office did you?” John questioned with increasing concern.

 

“No of course not.” Alexander rolled his eyes and John let out a sigh of relief. “I’ve been working this whole time.” A sigh that John immediately regretted.

 

“You’ve been awake since Saturday night?!”

 

Alexander’s voice began to pick up speed. “I did move the coffee pot into my office. It’s not that big of a deal John, look how much I’ve written! I’ve already started on the convention speeches too; it’s going to be perfect John, every single word. You know why?”

 

“I’d rather know why you haven’t slept in two nights.”

 

“Because I wrote it. Do we have anymore coffee?” John set the papers down.

 

“You do not need any more coffee, you need to sleep.” Alexander looked horrified by the idea.

 

“I’m fine John really! Never felt better! I need to write.” Alexander’s hands twitched, almost as if in response to the word write.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

“Not relevant, have I told you about the idea I had about the budget deficit.”

 

Alexander picked the papers back up and moved back to his office, John following behind.

 

“You have a lot of ideas about the budget deficit. You need to eat.”

 

“Later John, I promise.” Alexander said without really paying attention to what he was saying, already absorbed in the words he was creating, typing at breakneck speed. It was a wonder he didn’t contract carpal tunnel syndrome.

 

“Alex, please slow down, you’re going to crash out.” John put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, only to have it be shoved aside.

 

“I can’t. Look if you aren’t going to help, stop being a distraction and get out.” The speed in Alexander’s voice was beginning to gain an edge of irritation.

 

“Alex, I’m worried about you, you need to take a break.”

 

“I need to write uninterrupted.” Alex didn’t stop typing but John could tell he was getting annoyed. John, however, being the good friend he is, didn’t care.

 

“I’ll tell Washington you spent your weekend in the office.” John knew Washington worried about Alexander’s propensity towards working himself to the point of exhaustion just as much as he did, if not more so.

 

“John. Get. Out.” Well at least he’d gotten Alexander pissed enough to look up from his computer screen. John put his hands up in surrender.

 

“Fine, fine, but Washington is hearing about this.” Well, not immediately. He’d run it by Lafayette and see what they could do. Before Alex could shout anything else at him he stepped out, intent on finding their friend, even with their pliable relationship with time.

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What on earth would make you say that, I have never been late a day in my life!”
> 
> “Laf it’s 9:30.” The sound of drawers opening only confirmed John’s assumptions further.
> 
> “I have been late one day in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Sorry this literally hasn't updated in twelve million years. College literally kicked my ass this semester (intro to political theory ate up all my writing time). But I'm back and I have an update aren't y'all excited.

John stepped out of the hurricane, shaking his head. Burr walked by with a sympathetic smile.

 

“How long has he been here?” Aaron peered slightly through the window in the door of Alexander’s office.

 

“Since Saturday night. I’ve seen him pull all nighters before but this is ridiculous.” John sighed, and looked back in, eyebrows creasing in worry.

 

“He gets like this every once and a while, don’t worry too much about it. Though I haven’t seen it this intense since finals our freshman year. He collapsed walking out of Washington’s Intro to Constitutional Law final.” The level of casualty in Burr’s voice made it sound less worrisome than it probably should have been. “He’ll be alright I’m sure, the crash is less than pleasant but he’ll be back to normal soon enough.” John raised an eyebrow but nodded.

 

“Right… Have you seen Lafayette? I figured since Alex is off doing his own thing I should run these press statements by them.” John wouldn’t exactly call that a lie, he did need to go over those press statements, but Burr had a rather tenuous relationship with the rest of the staff and John wasn’t even sure whether Aaron and Alexander were friends or enemies.

 

“They haven’t come in yet, but if I see him I’ll let them know you were looking for him.” Aaron nodded and then excused himself from the conversation, citing a meeting he was late for, in a self aggrandizing way only he could pull off without actually seeming to do so intentionally. John waved, pushing his his hair out of his face, and pulled out his phone, dialing Laf’s number.

 

“Bonjour…?” Lafayette’s sleepy voice came through the speaker. John sighed.

 

“Did you really just now wake up?” Laurens could hear the other person get out of bed.

 

“What on earth would make you say that, I have never been late a day in my life!”

 

“Laf it’s 9:30.” The sound of drawers opening only confirmed John’s assumptions further.

 

“I have been late one day in my life.”

 

“Pick up coffee for the office on your way over, Alex apparently destroyed the supply we had.” John made his way to his own “office” as he spoke, just a few feet away from Alexander’s. He heard Laf sigh on the other end of the line.

 

“I keep some in my desk in case of Hamilton related emergencies. Unless he got into that too-” There was a pause filled by the sound of a cupboard opening. “-how long has he been there?” Their voice was a combination of knowing dread and worry.

 

“Since Saturday night. I’m worried; I’ve never seen him like this. He normally gets mad when I tell him to sleep every once and a while but he doesn’t normally get _that_ irritated.” John anxiously fiddled with his pen. “Burr says this has happened before?” This wasn’t the first time John cursed not having gone to the same University as his friends, but not knowing what to do in this situation made that particular regret worse.

 

“It comes and goes, I thought maybe it was just part of his need to prove himself and that it would calm down once he graduated. Look just give him some space for now, I’ll try to talk to him when I get there. Let him, how you say, chill? He’ll be alright.”

 

“Laf you’ve lived here nearly six years you know how to say the word chill.” John shook his head as the French-person on the other end laughed a bit.

 

“You know how hard expressions are to pick up in another language. I’ll be there shortly, try to keep le petit lion from causing too much damage, oui?” John sighed.

 

“Yeah yeah, just hurry alright? Washington is getting back from Virginia this afternoon and the last thing he needs to be worrying about is Alexander. That’s our job.” It was common knowledge that Washington worried about his speech writer just a bit more than the rest of the staff (with perhaps the exception of Lafayette). Not that anyone could blame him: Hamilton was had a tendency to bite off more than he could chew and pick fights over the slightest insult to what he referred to his “honor”, or that of his friends, or god forbid Washington’s. Not that John was any better but at least he looked like he could hold his own if the fight became physical.

 

“It definitely is. Though keeping George from worrying about Alexander is about as impossible as keeping Alexander away from work.” Laf chuckled softly.

 

“That is very true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, still trying to get back into the swing of writing and regain a feel for the characters, so feel free to drop a review with some constructive criticism. Also feel free to drop by my tumblr hamilshot.tumblr.com if you want to ask me any questions or whatever!


End file.
